Resources
Non-Programmers Coders Decoders Documentors ASQ uses resources that allow it operate from any PC, any browser, eventually any mobile connection by using Webware Search engines The idea of being able to search locally and net-wide (the difference will dissapear) for open source resources is a large component of ASQ * Bittorrent search engine * Brainboost AI search engine * Creative Commons search non-copyright resources * Magpie early days for semantic searching * Online toolbox * Science on Linux * Security 'Search engine' for web addresses * Soople detailed Google searches * Speegle Search engine that speaks * Yacy P2P Search engine * Yahoo Creative Commons Yahoo creative Commons Editing Here we have different ways of editing programs online * Area edit * FCK Editor * Javascript editor written in javascript * HTML / CSS / Javascript Editor * Real time editor * WYSIWYG Editors Spreadsheets, grids and database ASQ will store data in a 3-dimensional grid (similar to a spreadsheet) in XML format allowing XLS to display in different ways * Trim Spreadsheet * Spreadsheet implemented in javascript * XQuery XML Java database * Note storage Graphics * GEC Collaborative Drawing * Scratchpad * Scribbler * WebSketch Misc * Babel fish translation * World Time * Generate spoken wav files * Get email from anywhere * check website for up time Programming ASQ is on line programming. Code is available and runs as soon as written. Non-working forks become abandoned * Ajax backbase community edition development system. More Ajax Adaptive Path Tutorial Wired review Bindows commercial application * Ask Igor Experimental on line code debugger * Cactus grid computing * CPW Perl wiki allowing community members to change the wiki engine code * Javascript Interactive * iKnowthat.com "Botz" Botz a web based Logo-like application. Program your bot to draw, solve puzzles, and even battle other bots. Can also save your bots online and email them to others or challenge others to a battle. * Java compiler from browser * Java decompiler from browser * Javascript in Mozilla * Jython Python in a java applet. Developer now funded to continue development. * Laszlos Rich web experience development system * Lua Online * Open Source Java * OpenDX Visualisation of data * Parser creator * Javalution Scientific Java Library * Simkin user level programming (includes programming on a phone) * Wikipedia script bot Operating Systems * Free Fedora * Free Ubuntu Linux * Croquet * Linux from any browser Hardware * GPUSORT Using Graphic chips for processing Unsorted resources * forth tutorial * AI * SashXB * Tactile3D * Flow based programming * Logic programming * Programming Languages Wiki * XWT running programs from a web page * XML RPC * Open Mind Intelligent software * Zero install running programs from the source * Graph generation with XML output * Programmers Stone * How To Design A Programming Language * Self Documenting TEX system for C and Java * Literate programming inclusive documentation * Programming Manifesto * Service-Oriented Architecture Non-Programmers Coders Decoders Documentors ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Programming